Surprise Lovers
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when a lonely Penelope Garcia and her bossman finally get together?


This pairing isn't my normal pairing but I was asked to do a story for Draco lover 91 sooooooo I thought why not (hehe), I hope that you all enjoy my Hotch/Garcia oneshot

This story contains sexual content

Surprise Lovers

Penelope stood beside her bed staring down at the amazing man that had made love to her all night, she still couldn't believe it her and her bossman, her friend of over 11 years had spent the night together. She quietly walked over to the window of his room and stood looking out as the sun started coming up, she loved this time of day and since Hotch was still sleeping she was going to take advantage of it she sighed happily as memories of the night before started to fill her memory.

Flashback

She was at the going away party for her best friend, her hotstuff, he had accepted the New York position after being offered it again after the man that was hired to replace Kate several years ago retired. At first when he told her he was leaving she was heartbroken, how could he do that to her, how could he split up the best team of her and him.

Derek didn't want to go, he wanted to stay but Virginia just held to many memories of loves lost and after he broke up with Savannah he decided that taking the position was th best thing for him. She remembered fondly sharing one last dance with her hotstuff before he headed out of the bar, she was depressed, she needed something or somebody and that is when it happened.

She got the bartenders attention and ordered a much stronger drink than she usually ordered and after reluctantly fixing it he smiled as he noticed one of her friends heading over to sit with her. Hotch sat down and said, "are you alright Garcia"?, she looked up and weakly smiled and said, "fine bossman, just fine", he put his hand on hers and said, "I know you better than that".

She swallowed hard as a tear streamed down her cheek, he reached up and said, "you can't lie to a profiler", she said, "I hate profiilers", he laughed and said, "no you don't". She said, "you're right bossman but it, it just it hurts", he said, "I know it does, he's your best friend and the man that I assumed, hell that we all assumed that would sweep you off your feet".

She said, "I hoped that to bossman but my hotstuff and I were never meant to be I guess", he slid his hand down to her thigh and after taking a deep breath he finally said, "you know Derek isn't the only man at the BAU that loves you". Her eyes widened and she said, "yo yo you love me"?, he caressed her cheek and said, "what's not to love, you are an amazing woman".

The next thing she knew he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, at first she didn't respond but when she felt him pulling away she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and kept him close as she deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled for control for several seconds before they pulled away and said, "let's get out of here", she quickly nodded her head yes as he grabbed her by the hand as they practically ran toward the door.

A few minutes later they stumbled into his apartment, she pulled away long enough to say, "Jackers", he smiled and said, "sleepover at Jessicas" before leading her toward the bedroom. He had to see her, all of her and he needed it now, they pawed each others clothes off as they fell to the bed, he kissed her lips hard and fast as he climbed between her thighs.

He hovered over her and she said, "make love to me Aaron", he smiled as he caressed her cheek, he leaned down and placed a soft and loving kiss on her lips and seconds later they were both moaning in pleasure as he slid inside her. He wanted to take his time and love her the way she deserved to be loved but right now his need to pound into her over and over until they both exploded in release took over.

The room was filled with their moans and groans of pleasure as they met each other thrust for thrust and it wasn't long before they both came with each others names on their lips. Penelope smiled as she tried to catch her breath, he kissed her lips and said, "I love you" before collapsing beside her on the bed, she rolled over and rested her head on his chest and said, "I love you to".

End Of Flashback

She wasd pulled back to reality by the touch of his strong arms wrapping around her, she smiled and said, "hey you", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "where were you just now"?, she turned in his arms and kissed his lips and said, "just thinking about lastnight". He smiled and said, "wellllllllll beautiful how about you and I continue this in the shower"?, she wiggled her eyes and said, "why bossman I do believe you read my mind".

She took off running toward the bathroom with him right on her heels, after turning the water on he pulled her under the stream and it wasn't long before they were going at it again like a couple of horny teenagers. A few hours later as they laid in his bed she couldn't help but smile as she looked down at the handsome face of her secret lover, her bossman, her Aaron.

I hope that you all enjoyed it 


End file.
